


Tell Me When it Kicks In

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Medication, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Bressie. No matter how hard it can be sometimes. And the only thing Bressie can be sure of is that he loves Niall too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me When it Kicks In

　　He was doing it again. The concrete cold through the fabric of his t-shirt and the streetlamps casting a dim glow on the ground. His head was pounding and his phone wouldn’t stop going off in his pocket. 

　　It was a back road and the chances off any cars coming this way in the middle of the night was slim but it still didn’t change the fact that Bressie was lying in the middle of the road. Eventually he gave in when he heard Niall’s ring tone for the umpteenth time. “Where are you, Brez?”  
　　  
　　“You don’t want to know.” Was all he got for a response.   
　　  
　　“Trust me when I say that I do, head.”  
　　  
　　Bressie let out a deep breath, “Back road that runs parallel to the creek.” He waited for the pieces to fall together in Niall’s head.  
　　  
　　“Tell me that you aren’t laid out in the middle of the street again.”  
　　  
　　“I’d be lying to you.” Bressie deadpanned. He could hear Niall shuffling around and the tell tale clink of his car keys.   
　　  
　　“I’m coming to get you. Don’t let yourself get hit by a car.”  
　　  
　　“You know I wouldn’t do that to you chief.   
　　  
　　Niall croaked out a chuckle, “Sometimes I’m not so sure.” He sighed and Bressie could see him running a hand through his hair in his head. “I’ll be there in a few, I love you, Brez.”  
　　  
　　“Love you too, Niall. That’s the only thing I’m sure of anymore.”   
　　  
　　Bressie wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard the jeep coming down the road.Niall had the headlights turned on bright and stopped almost ten feet from Bressie’s still form. The door slammed shut and Bressie felt Niall lay down next to him, heat radiating from his exponentially smaller form. He’d been crying. “This has got to stop Brez.” Niall curled into Bressie, Bressie’s hand automatically going out to pet through his hair. Niall reached for his other arm, his hand wrapping around it, and his thumb lightly tracing the fresh cuts there. “I refuse to loose you to this.”  
　　  
　　“You aren’t gonna loose me to this.” he was silent for a moment “They changed my meds again.” He divulged.   
　　  
　　“Tell me when it kicks in.” Niall joked leaning his head back to look at his boyfriend’s face. “I really do love you, ya know. It’s hard seeing you like this.”  
　　  
　　“I know.” Bressie said leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
